


A Black Minute

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: Where do ghouls come from?





	A Black Minute

_ Our voices echo on a quiet night _ __   
_ Silver faces, an unholy cathedral _ __   
_ Moon and Sun _ __   
_ A birthing right in this duality _ __   
_ Embrace the feeling of our human skin _ __   
_ Intertwining now in ecstasy _ __   
_ Lie in the circle of a few who stain _ _   
_ __ Our bodies with their own blood

 

The eclipse had come once more, it was time to bring forth more ghouls.

Nameless and unholy they would be, but that mattered little if they could serve their intended purpose.

The purpose of spreading the word of Lucifer through infectious hymns and drawing the innocent into our creed.

 

I approached the circle of congregation members, all of whom had agreed to be sacrificed to serve the church, some under the terms that their families would be taken care of in their absence, some with no terms, just ready to die for something they believed to be bigger and more important than they could ever hope to be.

 

I gave each congregation member a moment to say what they needed or wanted to express as I opened the wound on my palm, preparing myself for what was to come.

 

As I plunged the ritual blade into each member’s heart, I saw just how different each person is in their most vulnerable moment.

Some let out a short cry of pain, some were silent, thanking whoever would listen that they were finally free of their life. 

The most interesting though, were those who smiled and tried to thank me as they died, as though being a sacrifice was some huge honor that had been bestowed upon them.

 

None of that mattered though, what mattered was that they were fresh corpses with readily available access to their hearts so that my blood might drip over their wound, and bring them to life once more.

Not quite human, but not quite demon either.

Some retaining characteristics that they had in life, but others looking as though they had been completely erased. 

_ Nolite timere Nascendo formam nos _ __   
_ Nos tibi serve ad optimum facultatem nostri _ __   
_ Dominos ferre dabimus _ __   
_ Nos votum ut in ipso percutiat inimicos nostros _ __   
_ Tu et dominatus amborum mortem _ __   
_ Et dominatus amborum timore te _ __   
_ Mutatus es _ _   
_ __ Vos autem fortior

I chanted, preparing to send the new ghouls off to learn from the old before they were executed and used to feed the Clergy.

Ghoul meat was always delicious, but better when fresh and still laced with the taste of desperation and fear.

  
_ These voices echo so violently _ __   
_ A complication with a life full of evil _ __   
_ Sacrifice _ _   
_ __ Now you can live to see another day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Periphery song A Black Minute
> 
> hit me up at aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com


End file.
